Product
We focus on IT Management, Network Management, System Monitoring, Firmware Updating ... QuikView, The Big Cloud behind The Small Device 'QuikView Introduction' QuikView is Cloud-Computing and Web based IT management platform focusing on availability and performance of IT infrastructure 'Marketing Analysis' Home and SME (Small and Medium Enterprise) users are more pleased to employ agent-less IT management. Based on web, QuikView '''cloud supports the concept of “Instant Satisfaction” service, delivering most effective and efficient IT SaaS platform. '''QuikView minimizes the costs of software assessment, trial, installation, implementation, maintenance and updates, there to reduce Total Cost of Ownership (TCO). QuikView service is charged by time, like “water faucet”, avoiding one-time large-scale investment constraints. Small business users are able to get support from huge IT resource pool, which only large enterprises may afford before. Today, more and more device/service providers are challenged by the rising customer care expenses. Since the quantity of Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) is growing huge, it is urgently required to support and manage large number of widely distributed devices. QuikView gives Auto-Configuration Server (ACS) with cloud-supported management to device/service providers, supporting all TR069 CPE like VoIP Gateway, WIFI AP, Mobile phone, and IPTV etc. With this service, the costs of delivering care and staff maintenance are significantly reduced, and customer satisfaction highly improved, which makes CPE a much more competitive Cloud-supported device. 'QuikView Features' * Provide customizable mornitoring, reporting and comprehensive coverage for the most heterogeneous environments by selecting thousands of monitors and monitoring parameters referring to different requirements and various OS. Reporting management involves content, sending mode, generating format and time. * Able to list all detailed monitoring preferences for servers, network equipments and applications, such as utilization of CPU, memory and disk, responding time and status of network nodes, etc. * Adopt different encrypted security measures; support to remotely configure mass devices in large scale distributed deployment over the cloud, especially available for large batch of CPE configuration. * Provide not only Version/Firmware updates to meet requests from device, but also proactive and automatic Firmware Over-The-Cloud updates (FOTC), as well as dynamic downloading control consolidating with configuration management. * Provide accurate Real-Time Alert Management; offer customizable alert templates that feature built-in expertise in the form of monitors, metrics, proactive tests and best practices for a given application or monitoring component. * Offer flexible alert methods, such as e-mail, SMS, etc.; send alerts with different priority according to pre-defined rules, and able to escalate an alert by following the definition. * Provide centralized remote incident/workflow management; assign incidents in proactive priority and track all incidents during the entire workflow with information including error source, responsible person and incident status etc. This optimized workflow reduces incident pending and analyzing time, improves work efficiency, and perfects the incident/workflow management database. * Not only support the capability for administrators to periodically gather information over the cloud, such as daily, weekly, monthly reporting or fisheye calendar, or reports for real-time, trends, statistics, TopN, and comparison, but also able to analyze historical status by data of IT infrastructure. * Able to draw topological structure of complex IT environments, and use VISIO SNMP to display all detailed Topo information, simulating a real environment with monitoring management to users. * Offer a unique SYSLOG monitoring to gather comprehensive system monitoring data, including incident error source, failure tracking as well as non-SYSLOG data decryption; furthermore, connect monitoring data with incident management to ensure all incident problems be settled efficiently and accurately. 'QuikView Advanced' 'Professional' QuikView is Cloud-Computing and Web based SaaS IT management platform, professional to ensure system uptime and maximize the performance of IT infrastructure. QuikView’s Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA) makes IT infrastructure more flexible to response faster, in which way, QuickView realizes the ‘Real-Time Enterprise’. QuikView offers Private-Cloud architecture for seamless integration and relocation of IT environment and Cloud-Computing. QuikView makes the availability and performance of all IT infrastructure components such as servers, applications, network equipments, CPE be monitored deeply and accurately. Moreover, for IT management, firmware update and system maintenance become simple; the newest version installation is automatically scheduled and run by QuikView. 'Comprehensive' QuikView offers a comprehensive platform to device manufacturers, service providers and consumers with remote device configuration management, data acquisition and monitoring, real-time failure alerts, diagnosis & elimination, and statistical reports. QuikView offers daily/weekly/monthly reporting, real-time or trends reporting, fisheye calendar, statistics, TopN etc, to deeply and accurately monitor the availability and performance of more than five thousands IT infrastructure components from activation to termination. QuikView for device manufacturers is commercially shipping in millions of devices worldwide and used in diverse industries such as Enterprise, Telecommunication, Energy, Finance etc. 'Quick' Based on ‘Cloud Computing’ architecture, use the most popular development language Erlang to isolate processes individually with multi-threads and provide a good basis for parallel requirements, which makes Quikview run fast; easy operation with no training requirement makes 1 minute to start; Ajax Web 2.0 UI makes sharp quick interface responding; special database with time-series makes fast real-time searching. 'Multiple' QuikView offers language recognition; like a browser, it supports multiple languages. And based on QuikView Cloud-computing, the large IT resource pool also supports multiple OS, multiple tenancies, and devices with multiple branding OEM; users are free to choose QuikView no matter how complex IT environments they have. 'About QuikView' SiteView series products are continually developed and have been installed and used in various industries for 10 years. An annual increase of nearly one thousand users/enterprises encourage us to improve our products, plus, our professional team look every little support engagement as an opportunity to demonstrate our commitment to customer satisfaction, which make QuikView, as one of SiteView series products, a complete IT infrastructure management tool, including comprehensive and accurate features, professional technical ability, steady runtime and performance. 'Reference and External Links' *QuikView's website *SiteView's website *QuikView Data Sheet Retrived 2010/05/26